The present embodiments relate to articles of footwear and in particular to a sole system for articles of footwear.
Athletic shoes often have two major components, an upper that provides the enclosure for receiving the foot, and a sole secured to the upper. The upper may be adjustable using laces, hook-and-loop fasteners or other devices to secure the shoe properly to the foot. The sole has the primary contact with the playing surface. The sole may be designed to absorb the shock as the shoe contacts the ground or other surfaces. The upper may be designed to provide the appropriate type of protection to the foot and to maximize the wearer's comfort.